HetaStuck (Crossover of Hetalia: Axis Powers and Homestuck)
by EldritchGrimdarkness
Summary: (I pretty much suck at summaries and also, this is my first story so please don't hate! And also, my OCs included!) It is Italy's birthday and he is about to play a mysterious game called "Sburb Beta" that was recommended by a strange chum by the handle "EB". T for swears (Courtesy of Romano, Karkat and many other known swearers)!


== Act 1 (Part 1)

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 17th of March, is this young man's birthday. Though it has been centuries ago he was given life and the official title of a nation, it is only today he will be given a name!

What will the name of this young man be?

ENTER NAME : FATASS DUMBO

Try again smartass!

ENTER NAME (Again) : Feliciano Vargas (Republic of Italy)

Italy, EXAMINE ROOM

Your name is are the REPUBLIC OF ITALY. As was previously mentioned it is your BIRTHDAY. A number of WHITE FLAGS are scattered about your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for REALLY TASTY FOOD (But mostly PASTA). You like to BE WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS JAPAN AND GERMANY. You have a fondness for CATS, and your friends sometimes call you USELESS ITALY (But you don't SEEM TO CARE). You also like to play GAMES sometimes. Today is also the day the new game SGLOBE HETA is coming out and you expect to have it in your MAILBOX today. You have no IDEA what the word "HETA" means but you don't seem to CARE at all though. Your chumhandle is reliablePasta since you THINK you are RELIABLE and you love PASTA.

What will you do?

ITALY, QUICKLY PICK UP THE MESS OF WHITE FLAGS.

Phew. That was quick but what will you do after?

ITALY, GO LOOK OUT THE BALCONY.

You begin to walk out the balcony door to have a bit of fresh air. It has always been sunny in Italy and because of that you always have a cheerful smile (And CLOSED EYES since the citizens of your place are always "SLEEPING").

ITALY, SNIFF THE AIR.

*Sniff sniff*

Well..that was a strange command..Oh look! One of your friends have decided to pester you!

Italy, ANSWER FRIEND

germanicMechanic [GM] began to pester reliablePasta [RP]

RP: veh~! ciao germany!

GM: Hallo Italy, I heard it was your birthday today so..happy birthday.

RP: = 7 =! thank you! hehe!

GM: Well..um, this is a bit awkward but did you get it?

RP: oh, you mean the sburb beta?

GM: Y-yeah..

RP: oh, not yet but I'm hoping to get in my mailbox! ve~!

RP: also, what does "beta" mean germany?

GM: I do not actually know Italy, maybe after this Pesterlog, you can ask OS that.

RP: who's o-oh! you mean-a-japan! alright i will! ve~!

GM: Alright. I have to deal with my bruder now, good bye Italy.

RP: arrivederci!

reliablePasta [RP] ceased pestering germanicMechanic [GM]

Now, why don't you go explore your home a bit?

Italy, EXPLORE HOME

You begin to remember having a older brother and younger sister around as you walk pass a family sibling-portrait in the hallway.

Italy, EXAMINE PORTRAIT  
(The portrait is a picture of Italy's whole family, including Chibi!Italy, Chibi!Romano, Grandpa Ancient Roman Empire, Chibi!Rome, Teenage!Spain, Chibi!Maldrid, Teenage!France and Chibi!Paris.)

Ahh..family memories..But enough of that, time to continue exploring!

Italy, CONTINUE EXPLORING..NOW

Italy: *whistle whistle* huh? wha-! *slips over a white cloth and falls off the stairs.* o-owie.*feels head.*

Well, you should've looked where you were going but instead, YOU TRIPPED AND FELL DOWN THE FRICKIN' STAIRS! Oh great, you start to hear your big brother Romano (who represents the southern part of Italy.) coming down the stairs to see what all that comotion was!

Romano: GRR! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED FUCKIN' ROTTEN BROTHER!

Italy: *trembling in fear and crying* AHH! I'M SO SORRY ROMANO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE!

Romano: Arg, you are so fucking stupid fratello! Chigi..*goes back upstairs and turns around only to flip Italy off.*

Well, that was sucktastic. You slip and fall down the stairs and now you get yelled at and flipped off by your own brother. Wow. Very smooth dumbass.

Italy, GO CONINUE YOUR EXPLORING!

*pur pur*  
Oh, it seems that one of your cats has come back from exploring outdoors. It is known that you have two cats name Pookie and Gino (Or Itabby).  
*mewmew*  
And that cat that came home is Gino!  
Italy, GO GREET AND PET GINO  
*pur pur*  
Italy: oh, so-a-cute! ve~!*pets Gino*  
What are you gonna do about that cat. That cat always seems to disappear somewhere then return after. Sigh, might as well continue exploring. You know what, go outside.

Italy, GO OUTSIDE  
The great outdoors always reminded you of your great days with Grandpa Ancient Rome..You really miss him though..But enough of all that sad and violent memories, let's go explore the outdoors!

(Outside of Italy's house in the front contains things he left outside for example : there's an unfinished chess game on a little table with two chairs at each side, an art canvas and Italy's car that was used to drive Japan home?)

Hmm...you seem a bit tired, why don't you rest a bit before exploring some more? But wait, where are you going to re-Oh, there's a comfy hammock in between those inconvienant trees!

Italy, GO REST ON THE HAMMOCK

Italy: *yawns and goes to sleep.*

Ugh, this is pathetic. Why are you sleeping during all of this? You should wake up and-Wait, let's see that dream of yours.

== [S] Italy: Dream

[Cue "Italy"(OST) from the HetaOni Soundtrack]

On a bright and yellow kingdom, a strange boy wakes up. He starts to open his yellowish-orange eyes and starts to get up. He is seen wearing the Prospitian pajamas with black army shoes. He starts to walk around curiously while his hair-curl starts to twitch. He turns around for a second and then goes back to wondering around. It is unknown who this young man is or what his name is, but some people from where he comes from call him by the name "Italy" but others call him..The...Heir..of..Heart...but who is this "Italy" guy? And what is his solem purpose on Prospit? And what will become of this man if he ever wakes up? We will just have to wait and find out of his past..and his fate...Wait a minute, what as that just no-

SLASH! SPAT!

Italy, WAKE UP!

Italy : Veh! Germany! Japan! We need to find a way ou-Oh...

No..just no! You cannot have memories of that horrible place! Didn't you, Beijing and the others countries and capitals destroyed that place thus imprisoning that horrible monster?! No. Man up. You must focus on something other than that. By the way, what was that strange place you saw in your dream? And what was that Thing that attacked you? Wait..speaking of that Thing..it...it looked like that one monster from...the..mansion..NO!UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE WILL YOU NOT MENTION THAT PLACE!

(Italy is shown shaking his with his hands on his hand showing a headache-like gesture)

Alright..Okay..calm down...put on your smiley face!

(Italy's smile returns)

Alright, with all that taken care of, you decide to go back inside.

Italy, GO INSIDE YOUR HOUSE.

You proceed to enter your beloved Italian house. As you go in, you suddenly slip on something!

Italy : *slips on a white flag*

Oh, you have only slipped on a white flag. Hey, let's captalouge this in your sylledex shall we?

You get out your SUITCASE FETCH MODUS. This modus is quite helpful though for some reason you can't seem to get it to work at times. Like when you tried to stuff pasta in it, all it did was throw all the other things you had in the sylladex out the window! But the past is the past. Let's see if this works.

Italy, CAPTALOUGE WHITE FLAG

Okay, it seems that your fetch modus is functioning right, but you never know when it'll start to malfunction...wait a minute, why are you talking like Germany's capital/sister Berlin? Ugh, nevermind. Let's just keep moving shall we?

(Random Time Skip! If you wanna know read what Italy does during the time skip, click here!: )

Oh, it seems that your sister Rome (As in the capital, not the empire) wants to pester you!

Italy, ANSWER SWEET AND LOVING YOUNGER SISTER WHO HAPPENS TO BE IN THE SOUTHERN PARTS OF ITALY

cheeryOrange [CO] began pestering reliablePasta [RP]

CO: Hehe! Ciao fratello!

RP: oh! ciao roma! it's been a while since i-a-seen you! ve~

CO: I know! Oh, and happy birthday dear fratello! Hehe!

RP: =7= yay!

CO: Also, did Romano say "Happy Birthday" to you yet?

RP: oh..not yet! but i'm sure he will!

CO: Alright, I'll make sure to tell him to say "Happy Birthday" to you, ok?

RP: okey dokey captain!

CO: ...

RP: eh? what's-a-wrong roma?

CO: You called me what you call that potato bastard usually...

RP: roma, i still don't know why you hate him so much! it makes me worry about you roma. after all, you are my sorellina!

CO: Alright Italy..I guess I can try to refrain myself from trying to strangle him if I do see him..But it's only 'cause of your birthday! /0/

RP: hehe =7=!

CO: Oh and Italy, did you get the game?

RP: oh! how did you know?

CO: Well, the whole Capital Puella House is getting it so I was wondering if you got it yet?

RP: well, not yet..but i-

CO: Wait, let me guess, "i'm expecting it to be in my mailbox".

RP: oh! how did you-a-know sorella! are you psychic or somethin'?

CO: Well..erm..not specifically but I just gave a wild guess. That's all.

RP: oh..ok!

CO: Also, go check your mailbox for an orange box; you'll find something special. *le winks*

RP: okie dokie sorella!

RP: arrivaderci!

CO: Arrivaderci to you too B-Day nation! :D

reliablePasta [RP] stopped pestering cheeryOrange [CO]


End file.
